Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - Jean Chrétien.jpg| CHILE: CANADIAN PRIME MINISTER JEAN CHRETIEN CHILE VISIT. AP Archive Estados Unidos * Ver Jimmy Carter - Sin imagen.jpg| Chilean President Eduardo Frei (L) greets former U.S. President Jimmy Carter after Carter arrived Bill Clinton - Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle.jpg| Expansión del acuerdo. En febrero de 1997, el entonces presidente de Chile, Eduardo Frei, visita a Bill Clinton en la Casa Blanca como parte de la conversaciones sobre la inclusión de Chile en el acuerdo comercial y su extensión hacia otros países de América Latina. Foto: Reuters | Univision América Central México * Ver Carlos Salinas - Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle.jpg| FILE - In this Nov. 15, 1994 file photo, dressed in traditional Indonesian batik, U.S. President Bill Clinton, right, walks with, from left, Canadian Prime Minister Jean Chretien, Mexican President Carlos Salinas and Chilean President Eduardo Frei on the grounds of the Presidential Palace in Bogor, Indonesia, during a break in the Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation (APEC) summit talks. (AP Photo/Canadian Press/Tom Hanson) (/ AP) Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - Ernesto Zedillo.jpg| "México y Chile están cumpliendo su parte en la integración económica del continente", afirmó el gobernante mexicano, Ernesto Zedillo, en un discurso pronunciado después de que firmara el nuevo tratado junto con su colega chileno, Eduardo Frei. La Nación Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - Felipe Calderón.jpg| Gustavo Madero, Felipe Calderón, Margarita Zavala y Eduardo Frei, ex presidente chileno, durante el encuentro de dirigentes de la Organización Demócrata Cristiana de América Foto José Antonio López América del Sur Argentina * Ver Carlos Menem - Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle.jpg| En un paso importante, Menem y Frei pidieron a los cancilleres que analicen "una fórmula superadora". La Nación Eduardo Duhalde - Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle.jpg| Eduardo Duhalde se reune con el Presidente de Chile Eduardo Frei y empresarios - DiFilm (1996) Cristina Fernández - Eduardo Frei.jpg| La mandataria argentina, Cristina Fernández, se entrevistó hoy con el senador chileno Eduardo Frei Ruiz Tagle, candidato oficialista a la Presidencia en las elecciones de diciembre próximo. Foto: AFP Photo / Juan Mabromata Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - Mauricio Macri.jpg| Agenda presidencial. Mauricio Macri recibió el martes a Eduardo Frei, ex presidente chileno. Télam. Bolivia * Ver Hugo Bánzer Suárez - Sin imagen.jpg| Eduardo Frei, Hugo Bánzer y otros mandatarios durante la proclamación de los PROTOCOLO DE USHUAIA Carlos Mesa - Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle.jpg| De Cerca - Eduardo Frei R.T. - Biblioteca Virtual Carlos D. Mesa Gisbert Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada.jpg| Hales (tercero de izquierda a derecha) junto a Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada (izquierda) y al candidato presidencial Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle (al centro), en 1993. Foto: Biblioteca del Congreso Nacional de Chile Brasil * Ver Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| Edgardo Boeninger, junto al Presidente Eduardo Frei y el Presidente Fernando Cardoso, durante la celebración PECC XII. Biblioteca del Congreso Nacional de Chile Eduardo Frei - Lula da Silva.jpg| Frei se reunió con Presidente de Brasil y coinciden en papel del Estado en la economía. EFE Chile * Ver Eduardo Frei Montalva - Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle.jpg| Rey Olav V de Noruega, junto a Eduardo Frei Montalva, y su hijo, Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle. Casa Museo Eduardo Frei Montalva. Augusto Pinochet - Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle.jpg| Dictator Pinochet with current presidential candidate Eduardo Frei and current Minister of the Interior Perez Yoma. Fotografía sin fuente identificable Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - Patricio Aylwin.jpg| Los ex presidentes, Eduardo Frei(izq) y Patricio Aylwin. The Clinic Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| Santiago de Chile, 10 ago (EFE).- Los expresidentes chilenos Ricardo Lagos y Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle dieron hoy su respaldo a las medidas anunciadas por la presidenta Michelle Bachelet para mejorar el cuestionado sistema privado de pensiones del país. Eduardo Frei - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| El candidato opositor derechista Sebastián Piñera sigue al frente de las preferencias de los votantes; a su izquierda, Eduardo Frei.| AP Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Presidenta Michelle Bachelet Jeria, Eduardo Frei. Inauguración Casa Museo Eduardo Frei Montalva. Lugar: Casa Museo Eduardo Frei Montalva, Santiago (Chile). Fecha: 12 de Mayo de 2008. Fotos: Sergio Olea. Yo Fui Colombia * Ver César Gaviria - Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle.jpg| Foto: La presidenta de Chile, Michelle Bachelet, aparece rodeada de ex mandatarios en un alto de la reunión del Club de Madrid, que tuvo lugar en Santiago el lunes 13 de julio de 2009. De izquierda a derecha: César Gaviria, de Colombia, el presidente de la Corporación Andina de Fomento, Enrique Garcia; los ex presidentes chilenos Ricardo Lagos y Patricio Aylwin, Bachelet, Eduardo Frei, de Chile, Jorge Quiroga de Bolivia y Vicente Fox, de México. (AP Photo/Roberto Candia) Ernesto Samper - Sin imagen.jpg| Samper tiene previsto entrevistas oficiales con Strobe Talbot, subsecretario estadounidense de Estado, y con el mandatario chileno, Eduardo Frei. Por: AFP 8 de julio de 1995, 05:00 am Andrés Pastrana - Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle.jpg| Andrés Pastrana con el Presidente de Chile Eduardo Frei. APA Álvaro Uribe - Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle.jpg| El presidente colombiano, Álvaro Uribe (centro), el hondureño, Ricardo Maduro (der.), y el expresidente chileno Eduardo Frei, el domingo en Japón. La Nación Ecuador * Ver Rafael Correa - Sin imagen.jpg| Ecuadorean president Rafael Correa (C) poses with Chilean former presidents Patricio Aylwin (1990-1994) (L) and Eduardo Frei (1994-2000), before a ceremony marking president Michelle Bachelet's second year in office, on March 11, 2008 at La Moneda presidential palace in Santiago. Paraguay * Ver Juan Carlos Wasmosy - Sin imagen.jpg| Brazilian President Fernando Cardoso (C) locks hands with his counterparts (L-R) Juan Carlos Wasmosy of Paraguay, Carlos Menen of Argentina, Eduardo Frei of Chile, Gonzalo Sanchez de Lozada of Bolivia and Luis Alberto Lacalle of Uruguay during a ceremony at the Mercosur meeting in Brasilia 02 January. Perú * Ver Alberto Fujimori - Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle.jpg| Frei y Fujimori: ahora en isla Margarita. Caretas.pe Alejandro Toledo - Sin imagen.jpg| Jaime Paz, Vinicio Cerezo, Alejandro Toledo, Henry Kronfle (Presidente de AILA), Vicente Fox, Carlo de Mesa, Gustavo Noboa y Eduardo Frei Uruguay * Ver Luis Alberto Lacalle - Sin imagen.jpg| Brazilian President Fernando Cardoso (C) locks hands with his counterparts (L-R) Juan Carlos Wasmosy of Paraguay, Carlos Menen of Argentina, Eduardo Frei of Chile, Gonzalo Sanchez de Lozada of Bolivia and Luis Alberto Lacalle of Uruguay during a ceremony at the Mercosur meeting in Brasilia 02 January. Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - Julio María Sanguinetti.jpg| Los ex presidentes de Chile y Uruguay Eduardo Frei y Julio María Sanguinetti coincidieron en alertar sobre el “populismo y la corrupción” en la región, y defendieron la libertad de prensa como requisito para las democracias del Cono Sur. El Día Tabaré Vázquez - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente de Uruguay Tabare Vazquez (I) junto a sus ministros de Relaciones Exteriores Reinaldo Gargano (2do.I) y de Defensa Azucena Berrutti, son recibidos por el presidente del Senado chileno Eduardo Frei (D), durante una visita al Congreso en la ciudad de Valparaiso, Chile, el 10 de abril de 2007. Venezuela * Ver Hugo Chávez - Sin imagen.jpg| Chilean President Eduardo Frei (R) meets Venezuelan President-Elect, Hugo Chavez, for the first time in the Alvear Palace Hotel where both were staying on a visit to Buenos Aires December 16. Frei was in town to sign a bilateral agreement with his Argentine colleague, Carlos Menem, while Chavez arrived on a short tour of several South American countries just a few days after winning the presidential elections in his country. RR/LJM/AA Fuentes Categoría:Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle